Chester V
Chester V is the main antagonist of the 2013 computer-animated film, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. He is the founder and CEO of Live Corp (also known as Evil Corp). He was voiced by Will Forte. Appearance Chester V is a tall, slender, elderly man with an orange vest, a black shirt, black pants, and orange and white shoes. He has pale skin, short white hair, a short white beard, and wears glasses. His head, neck, and the collar of his vest resemble an incandescent light bulb. When he was younger, he had red hair. Personality Chester V is known to be deceptive, conceited, fraudulent, egotistical, and manipulative, so he will do what it takes to further his goals. He appears to have great knowledge of Chinese proverbs and greets others with "Namaste", a common greeting used by Hindus, suggesting that he may also be extremely knowledgeable and intelligent of Indian culture. He has a great fondness for his Food Bars more than any other of his creations. He also has several holograms to help him with his goals. Though at first, Chester V is apparently trying tp protect the world from dangerous Foodimals, it later turns out the Foodimals are friendly and that he was actually planning on making the Foodimals into food bars to improve his business. Biography Early Years Chester V's origins are quite unknown, but in his early years, he made his first invention known as the food bar, and then began to invent and founded Live Corp. A world renowned scientist, very clearly a parody of Steve Jobs, apparent super-inventor, and the CEO of Live Corp; Chester invented various items, such as Live Corp's ever so popular food bars, his assistant: Barb, and presumably; his own holograms programmed to travel and run errands where the real Chester couldn't go. However, he was extremely greedy, malicious, and acquisitive, as he eventually went insane trying to expand his company's popularity, calling it "the coolest, hippest factory in the world".Possibly due to the corruption of his food bars. Around some point, his orange facial hair went white and he began to wore a Live Corp vest instead of a lab coat. He also discovered Flint's latest, "destroyed" FLDSMDFR, and tracked down the invention; discovering that the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion. Immediately, Chester sent one of his holograms and Live Corp members to the food covered Swallow Falls in search of the machine, which Chester wanted in order of improving his latest food bar: the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0. Arrival at Swallow Falls He relocated Flint, his friends, and the citizens of Swallow Falls to San Franjose, California. Unbeknownst to Flint, the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion and landed in the center of the island, and Chester was determined to find it. Chester invited Flint, his biggest fan, to work at Live Corp, where he meets Chester's assistant Barb, a talking orangutan with a human brain. Meanwhile, Chester was informed that his search-parties on the island were been attacked by monstrous cheeseburgers which were learning how to swim. Fearing the world's inevitable doom, Chester tasks Flint to find the FLDSMDFR and destroy it once and for all. Despite Chester's demands to keep the mission classified, Flint recruits his girlfriend and meteorologist Sam Sparks, her cameraman Manny, police officer Earl Devereaux, and "Chicken" Brent. Much to Flint's dismay, his father Tim joins the crew and they travel to Swallow Falls on his fishing boat. Later, Chester discovers that Flint allowed his friends to join on the mission and arrives on the island with Barb, chagrined and determined to separate them. After escaping a Tacodile attack, Sam notices that the foodimal was protecting its family, and begins to suspect Chester is up to no good. Sam attempts to convince Flint to spare the Foodimals, but Flint is intent on making Chester proud. Sam leaves in anger, along with the others (including his pet monkey named Steve). In the jungle, Sam proves that the Foodimals mean no harm by taming a Cheespider. Upon realizing Chester's intentions, the group is taken hostage by Live Corp employees. Flint finds the FLDSMDFR, but notices a family of cute marshmallows and becomes hesitant to destroy the machine. Chester immediately seizes control of the FLDSMDFR and announces his plot to make his updated line of food bars out of the Foodimals. A crushed Flint is knocked into the river but rescued by the marshmallows. Flint is taken to his father, who along with the Foodimals, help him infiltrate the Live Corp building that is under construction on the island. Flint frees the trapped Foodimals and confronts Chester, who threatens to make food bars out of his friends who are wrapped by police tape. Chester makes several holograms of himself to overwhelm Flint, but Flint uses the "Party-In-A-Box" to expose the real Chester. An army of Foodimals arrive and Flint's friends are freed by Barb, having a change of heart. Death Chester is catapulted into the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0 Maker. His limbs and his head retract into his vest right before he hits the bottom of the grinder. He ricochets erratically between the blades of the machine before he is sling-shot out of the machine. However, as he attempts to escape, he is immediately grabbed by the Cheespider's special sauce web and into the mouth of the cheespider. The cheespider spits out Chester V's vest. After a suspenseful moment, it deflates, revealing that Chester V had been eaten alive by the cheespider and that he was killed as well. Gallery Chester V.png|Chester V's Design Chester.jpg|Chester V in film 60266668.jpg Chester grin.png|Chester's evil grin Chester_V_Annoyed.PNG|Chester staring angrily at Flint BSUSB by Chster V.jpg|Chester V holding the BSUSB Chester_Spying_on_Flint.PNG|Chester and Barb spy on Flint and Sam cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-7542.jpg|Chester V finally revealing his true nature. Monkey!.PNG|Chester snaps at Barb Videos Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 - Time to Celebrate! Scene (9 10) Movieclips Trivia *The way he was eaten is similar to how the dragon in Shrek ate Farquaad, both get swallowed whole but soon after a part of them comes out, Farquaad's crown and Chester's vest. *Like Charles Muntz, Van Grants from Tales of the Abyss also acted as a good role model toward the main protagonist (Luke Von Fabre). Both Van and Chester both tricked the heroes into doing their dirty work, which involved them destroying certain places and their inhabitants (The Foodimal Jungle and Akzeriuth). However, while Akzeriuth remained destroyed, the Foodimal Jungle was saved right after Chester's death. *Chester V's death is similar to Captain Gutt's death from Ice Age: Continental Drift who might have been eaten by sirens. However, Chester's was in a less graphic manner. *He bears a resemblance to the late Apple CEO, Steve Jobs, considering his glasses, balding head, white beard, and use of computers. *He shares a few similarities with the following villains: **Charles Muntz from Disney/Pixar's Up: ***They both acted as good role models, making the protagonists (Flint Lockwood and Carl Fredricksen) their biggest fans ever since their childhood. ***During the present, they had both aged, though they didn't actually die until the climax. ***While acting nice at first, they reveal their twisted natures toward the main characters. ***However, unlike Charles Muntz, Chester V was pretty much shown to be evil much earlier. **Fairy Godmother from Shrek 2: ***They are both devious and manipulative. ***They are changed from good to bad and defeated by a hero. ***They are both traitors. **Clayton from Disney's Tarzan, Rourke from Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire, King Candy from Disney's Wreck-It Ralph ''and Dawn Bellwether from Disney's ''Zootopia: ***Both Chester V and Rourke are after powerful items to use for themselves (the FLDSMDFR from Flint Lockwood and the Crystal Power from Milo Thatch and Kida). ***Both Chester V and Clayton had their true natures revealed towards the main heroes before the climax (Chester V to Flint and Clayton to Tarzan). ***Both Chester V and King Candy prevent the hero's friends to go along and break their friendship towards the main heroes (Chester V to Sam Sparks and King Candy to Vanellope). ***Both Chester V and Bellwether presented themselves as friendly to the heroes, but turned out to be evil and manipulative masterminds. **Lotso from Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 3: Both of them eventually became deceptive and backstabbed the protagonists (Woody and Flint Lockwood), but Lotso began to lie out of pain, while Chester did it out of pride. **Grubba form Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door: ***Both were betrayed by their assistant (Chester V to Barb and Grubba to Jolene). ***Both almost had an valuable item in their possession (Grubba the Gold Crystal Star and Chester V the FLDSMDFR). ***Both made their assistant become mad at them (Grubba has killed Prince Mush (Jolene's Brother) and Chester kept calling Barb "Monkey"). ***Both tried to escape from the main protagonist at the movie/chapter climax. **Mr. Mogul from Codename K.N.D.; they both "visited" natural habitats for their greedy purposes. However, while Mr. Mogul used Numbuh 3's nose to find Rainbow Monkey island, Chester V already knew where the Foodimals lived. **Despite he's highly intelligent, during a falling he asked his holograms to save him, (while they are actually just a 3D projections of himself which are not solid made) which was a stupid idea. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Charismatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Genocidal Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Social Darwinists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hegemony Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Master of Hero Category:Thief Category:Wealthy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pure Evil